1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing devices and manufacturing methods of the information processing devices, and more particularly, an information processing device having a cooling mechanism for a heating part such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and a manufacturing method of the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanying the spread of the Internet and improvement in CPUs (Central Processing Unit) and the like, a process such as image processing or motion picture processing is frequently performed by using a personal computer or a computer made exclusively for the process. Such a process places a heavy workload on the CPU.
Although performance of the CPU is being improved day by day, if the process for placing the heavy workload on the CPU is continuously performed, the CPU is heated so as to have a high temperature. This causes degradation of the performance of the CPU.
In addition, as the performance of the CPU is improved and the CPU works at a low voltage, consumption of electrical current in the CPU is increased. This causes an increase of temperature of a power control element for supplying electric power to the CPU.
In order to solve the above-discussed problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-108269 discloses the following structure for cooling of electronic parts. That is, a high temperature area contains a CPU, a chip set, a memory, and a graphic board. A low temperature area contains a power supply and drives for driving an external storage medium. The temperature areas are separated by a partition wall. The high temperature area is cooled by a CPU cooling fan, a heat sink and an additional fan, and the low temperature area is cooled by a power supply fan. The partition wall is formed by a riser board and a riser bracket.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-108269, there is limitation of lay-out when an electronic component is mounted on an SMT (Surface Mount Technology) board. Hence, design freedom of a surface mount design is lost. In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-108269 does not discuss how hot air dispersed by a CPU cooling fan is discharged to the outside of the computer.
Furthermore, the power control element requires controlling a large amount of electric current. For example, approximately 100 A may be required for the operation of recent CPUs. Such a power control element may be required to be arranged in the vicinity of the CPU so that there is little influence of impedance of a wiring pattern. Effective heat transfer from these elements may be required.